thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhina and Kion's Leap
: "Me and my leap have been running away from some poachers for the past few days." : - Mhina Mhina and Kion’s Leap is a group of animals led by Mhina and Kion. History Backstory Coming Soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In Protecting Mhina, After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and they informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone leopon that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the Leopon trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Mwituni Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the Mwituni Oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the leopon again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the Leopon eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole group of Leopons's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. Kion tells them that Mhina and his Leap could stay at Pride rock until they get rid of the Poachers. Mhina Agreed to the idea and thanked the lion guard as he and the rest of the clan gets ready to leave. Once at Pride Rock, While Kion and Mhina was talking to Nala and Simba about the Poachers. Uchoraji and his Friend Sarafu are seen Playfully chasing Shauri, Belee and Denahi around The Royal Den. Once Simba and Nala says it was alright for mhina and his leap to stay until the Poachers were gone. Mhina happily Hugs Kion, the Lion guard, Nala and Simba and ran inside to tell the rest of his clan the great news. Later on, Mhina and his Leap was stalking a gazelle when the Poachers showed up again. Which caused the gazelle to run away. When Anga swoops over the Pride Lands, checking up on them, she sees that They are in trouble and fly's back to tell the rest of the guard. The Leap flee's in terror, and the Poachers chases after them. Uchoraji manages to evade them by getting in crocodile infested water, when two the Poachers got close one of the crocodiles jumps out of the water, scaring the two away. The other two Poachers approach the rest of the clan, they too having failed to catch one of the Leopons. Kion and the rest of arrives. And Kion saves Mhina and the rest of Mhina's leap by using the Roar of the Elders, which causes the Poachers to Leave the Pride lands. After the poachers were gone. Mhina asked kion and his lion guard if they would like to join his leap as a thank you for saving them. To which Kion and his friends agreed. In Journey to Leopon Plains, Kion, Ushindi, Kabili, Malkia, Uzima, and Uhuro plan a trip to Leopon Plains after Mhina starts to feel homesick. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Mhina and his Leap helps Kion and his friend when Slash attacks the Pride Lands. Membership Current members Former Members Unnamed Members The following are known members of Mhina's Leap who have not received official names' Relationships and Affiliations With each other Mhina has a great relationship with the rest of the members of his Clan, who are also extremely loyal to their leader. Mhina As Members of the leap, the Leopon's are greatly loyal to him and serve him without question. Simba's Pride Mhina's Leap has been an ally of Simba's Pride ever since they have joined Kion's Army. Rafiki Mhina's leap has been an ally of Rafiki ever since they have joined Kion's Army. Makini Mhina's leap has been an ally of Makini ever since they have joined Kion's Army. Night Pride Mhina's leap has been an ally of Night Pride ever since they have joined Kion's Army. Za Kale's Pride Mhina's leap has been an ally of Za Kale's Pride ever since they have joined Kion's Army. Kion's Army As Mhina is Friend's with Kion and the lion guard, the members of his lead are also friendly to them. After they help him and his friends to stop Slash and her Army in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy the clan is glad to consider the army as their close friends. Trivia * This is the fourth group of different species of animals. The first one is the Lion Guard, the second one was the disbanded Army of Scar and the third is Kion's Army. * Mhina's Leap prefer to live in peace and attempt to avoid direct confrontation. ** They are incredibly fearful of Others, largely because of attacks from Poachers in the past. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Groups Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands